A Core Center Grant is proposed to support vision research at the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center. Investigators in the Department of Ophthalmology recently completed a 5-year infrastructure grant (R24) that supported ocular surface research on our campus. The infrastructure grant was enormously successful and fostered new collaborations and culminated in 69 publications in peer-review journals. We recently received a one-year P30 Core Grant through the ARRA. This unique one-year award has fostered further collaborations among vision researchers from the Departments of Ophthalmology, Psychiatry, Physiology, Neuroscience, and the Center for Developmental Biology at the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center. We have also initiated a number of vision-related projects and seminar series that have enriched vision research activities on this campus. This, along with the acquisition of additional NEl-supported research, prompted us to submit a 5-year P30 Core Grant application to enhance and expand research efforts that rely on three common technologies: 1) tissue culture/hybridoma;2) imaging;and 3) protein biochemistry and virus-mediated gene transfer. Significant institutional support in the form of additional laboratory space, endowed scholars'awards, and intramural research awards has provided a fertile ground for expansion and enhancement of vision research on our campus. The proposed Core Grant for Vision Research will further this effort and enhance vision research at the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center.